


Not if it's Youse

by tillifer



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Look I just super projected onto Yancy and y'all have to deal with that, Reader-Insert, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillifer/pseuds/tillifer
Summary: Yancy hasn't been acting himself lately...
Relationships: Yancy/Reader, Yancy/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Not if it's Youse

You had taken to the prison family quite easily, sharing jokes with Bam Bam, doing jazzercise with Sparkles McGee, and just planning little pranks and hijinks with Heapass. Though, despite rubbing shoulders with the majority of the family, your relationship with Yancy had been rocky to say the least.

When you first joined, he was eager to gain a new member of the family, and spent enough time around you for the two of you to grow close. It was a bit more push and pull, a will you won't you situation. You had grow quite attached to Yancy, but what he thought of you was still a mystery. He seemed to enjoy your presence, often times seeking you out to just spend time together.

He would show you the latest song he was working on, or the latest dance number, or something. And you would seek him out, to talk about anything that came to mind. Though lately, he had been showing up less and less. You figured he was busy, and left it at that. But after a while, you noticed Yancy was getting into more fights, being put in solitary more often, and talking to the family less and less.

After asking around you had gathered that Yancy was avoiding everyone. He had spent so much time in solitary recently, no one had the chance to talk to him. And when he was around, he tended to be alone, never initiating anything with anyone, and sometimes straight up ignoring someone if they had tried to talk to him.

And that's what pissed you off the most. People would ask him if he was ok, and he would just walk away. You had had enough. It was time you got to the bottom of this.

You went looking for him, as you would usually do, looking around, checking outside, the cafeteria, and then finally, his cell. At first, he didn't seem to be in there, but then you heard muffled sobs coming from the corner.

"Yancy?" You called out softly.

You heard the muffled sobs stop for a moment, a deep inhale, and then a response.

"Whaddya want?" He said shakily.

"Can I come in?" You asked, gripping the cell bars.

"It'd be better if youse just left." He said, and the sadness in his voice broke your heart.

"Yancy, please, let me in." You pleaded.

"Ise said get lost." He said. Though you knew an empty threat when you heard one.

"Yancy, I can't just leave you like this." As you spoke you heard a sharp inhale and a broken sob. That was the final straw, you opened the door to his cell to see him in the corner, curled up on the floor, his knees to his chest, eyes red and raw.

You heart shattered. What could've put him in this state?

"Yancy, what happened?" You whispered, you wanted to approach him but you weren't sure if he would reject you. But you took the risk. You walked over to him, and as soon as you sat next to him he fell into you. And he sobbed. All you could do was hold him as he did, you didn't know the situation so how were you supposed to help? You could find out later, but right now, you need to support him, figuratively and literally. You rubbed his back as he cried into your shoulder, your hand going through his hair in hopes to calm him. Eventually, his breathing evened, and he was able to pull himself from the crook of your neck.

"Hey." You said, softly as he brought his head up to look at you.

"Hey." He rasped back.

And you sat in silence, just looking at him, holding his hand, playing with his fingers, reminding him you were there.

"Ise...am sorry bout all dat." He said meekly.

"You have nothing to apologize for." You reassured him.

"Ise just, ise been havin a bit of a rough one." He started.

"Ise been havin dese thoughts lately, like, Ise ain't doin enough for da family and such. Thoughts like Ise can't take care of everybody an cuz of that Ise is a piece of shit. That Ise is worthless and stuff like dat. Stuff like Ise shouldn't be around people like youse. People like youse are too good for people da likes of me."

You were silent for a moment. All you could do was look at Yancy and take in what he just said. Though to him, it seemed like you were off put and he started to pull away, his face downcast  
Before he could detach himself completely from you though, you responded.

"Yancy, I need you to know that none of that is true." You stated firmly.

"As strong as those thoughts may be and as much as you may believe them, I need you to know that they. Aren't. True. None of it." You said as you pulled him back to your side.

"I know what it's like to have these thoughts. To think you're not enough, to feel like a failure. And Yancy, you were the one that helped me get past those. You made me feel worthy. You made me feel loved." You said pulling him into a tight embrace.

"And you're too good to not feel the same way." You whispered.

At that, you heard him sniffling again as he began to cry softly into your neck.

"Theys just so loud. It's like, hows can I ignore them?"

"I"ll help you Yancy. I'll help you feel worthy, I'll help you feel loved. I'll take care of you."

"It's rotten work." He responded.

"Not to me." You whispered. "Not if it's you."

And the two of you just sat there, holding each other as though if you let go they would disappear. And for a moment, everything was ok.


End file.
